


Resolution

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans don’t celebrate New Years, Cute, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Food, New Year, Nice time, Nunvil, Oneshot, Party, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge is cute, Resolution, Ship, Tuxes, Voltron, happiness, minor shatt, pidgance, plance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day thirty one: Resolution.It’s time to prepare for the new year.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> We did it guys. I posted a Pidgance fic every day this month. Time for 2018!

“Guys, what is this thing called New Year that you keep talking about?”, Allura asked as the paladins sat around the dining table, eating some food goo for dinner after a long day in the castle.

“It’s a holiday on Earth”, Pidge said. “You celebrate the end of a year and the beginning of the next one, or in your case the end and beginning of a new decaphebe”.

All humans nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we usually have parties, eat lots of food, dance and just have a fun time. It’s the best. And we also make resolutions, things we want to do or not do the following year”, Hunk said. “I usually went to a restaurant with my moms and my sister, and we always had a great time”.

“Me and Pidge always used to try to stay up late but always failed when we were small. I usually fell asleep before her. Right Pidge?”, Matt asked from the other side of the table and Pidge nodded back.

“It does sound like an interesting holiday. On Altea we didn’t really celebrate a new decaphebe, we rather celebrated after each time the boiling rock rain occurred. I would love to celebrate this New Year you speak of. When is the date?”, Coran asked.

Lance began counting with his fingers.

“If we calculated right, it’s tomorrow”.

“What?!?”, the alteans shouted. “We gotta celebrate it! If that’s a thing humans do, we will do it for you”.

And so, the group quickly began to plan a New Years party, just for them. It wasn’t gonna be big, but it would be something that reminded them of home.

And they also planned their resolutions. Hunk’s was that he would always be courageous in battle, and do everything to help, along with making them great food. Keith’s was to fight the hardest. The alteans didn’t make any, but both the Holt siblings swore that they would find their dad. Lance had no idea what he would do,

—

Lance went out of his room, wearing a blue altean garb that reminded him of a tuxedo in a bit, but yet had that altean touch to it. His hair was combed, he wore the blue lion slippers which was a weird match, but yet it looked right. And of course he had a huge grin on his face as he walked to the ballroom of the castle.

There were some Earth balloons hanging in the ceiling, a few “Happy New Year” signs and Hunk had made lots of food and even gotten fruit from some nearby alien planet. There were also robotic lights flying around in all colors, Matt and Pidge and built them. Someone had also somehow connected their Earth phone to the castle in a way and played music from Spotify through the speakers. Thanks god for Spotify premium offline mode.

As Lance looked around he saw Shiro and Matt both in normal Earth tuxes, holding hands as they drank nunvil. Hunk had a similar garb like Lance, and Coran was dressed like he usually was. And Keith hadn’t arrived yet.

Allura on the other hand had such an amazing dress that it was hard to describe, but the most gorgeous one was Pidge.

She had a long green dress with golden lines on her that sparkled. It was very obvious it was Allura’s old one, but Pidge suited it so well. The dress almost touched the floor, and it was a bit puffy, and brought out her hazel eyes. She also had a ribbon in her short hair, and her glasses were gone.

“Hey nerd”, Pidge said as she walked up to her boyfriend, and Lance smiled back.

“Well hello there beautiful, care for a dance?”.

“Of course I do”.

As they held hands on the dance floor and enjoyed the music, Lance knew what his New Year’s resolution would be.

He would be the best boyfriend he could for Pidge.


End file.
